


搞野時打交要點算

by aLady, HakunoLL



Series: 半魔趙完鬆 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakunoLL/pseuds/HakunoLL
Summary: 想說來開一篇3P小番外繼篇吧，結果比第一篇長超多…超絕OOC，寫了好多原作不可能出現的東西#DMC #VD #ND #粵語 #廣東話 #港語 #OOC#但丁懷孕注意
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 半魔趙完鬆 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154363
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	搞野時打交要點算

至從但丁懷孕以來，維吉爾同尼祿就經常用各式各樣嘅藉口理由去幫佢做所謂嘅身體檢查，鹹片果種身體檢查。  
雖然但丁係個半魔，但係佢自問係有常識嘅，佢好清楚真正嘅身體檢查並唔會一味係咁搓佢個波，亦都唔會喺檢查佢下體嘅時候猛咁係度撩嚟撩去專撩啲敏感部位，更加唔會伸條舌頭出嚟舔囉！  
最火滾係，好多次搞到佢興烚烚之後同佢講懷孕初期係唔搞得㗎要忍耐呀！咁你哋仲搞！？

噢，by the way，其實維吉爾係有同佢做真正嘅檢查，只係每次檢查到最後都係…唉。

點撚解佢會比呢兩隻淫蟲搞？屌，早知道就唔比尼祿呢個柒頭扑，仲為左省撚錢返屋企搞比維吉爾呢個仆街捉姦在床，而家大左個肚仲要比佢地按三餐扑，話乜柒比多補品BB食，真係仆街冚家剷。

是日，兩個仆街都落街買麵包，但丁肚飢似餓貓，但又想趁兩個樣衰唔喺屋企，嚟打打飛機。

為左方便沖走證據，但丁決定去浴室解決生理要求。行入浴室，但丁望住最近尼祿唔知道在邊度執返嚟嘅全身大鏡，望咗兩眼，但丁決定剝光豬在鏡前觀察兼欣賞自己嘅完美body。

「呵…哼哼~原來係咁♡我真係正到爆！唔怪得大佬同仔仔見到我都淫獸化，換係我睇到我呢個淫到出汁嘅樣都肯定會扯旗啦哈哈哈哈！」但丁對住塊鏡左轉右轉，揸下胸揉下奶頭，呻吟左幾聲，然後在塊鏡面前張對腳擘到有咁大得咁大，開始搞自己果個已經比兩父子玩到熟透嘅屎忽窿。

點知呢個時候感受到魔力宣洩，原來又係佢個仆街大佬返撚黎啦！屌！點解佢直頭黎廁所啊？佢玩自己都要比人睇到，等陣維吉爾又要扑過黎，屌，佢屎忽都冇時間休息。  
「我落街去買麵包，你就咁樣鹹？」  
「你入廁所唔撚敲門咁冇禮貌咁仆街，我有隱私。」  
「講乜鳩隱私，我買完左麵包好想上廁所，所以就返黎喇，點知你係呢度玩自己個窿咁飢渴，黎喇，讓哥哥幫手你。」

「冇嘢要你幫，你躝開！你唔係去尿急咩？仲唔去？」但丁指住個屎塔，要維吉爾死開，維吉爾冇出聲，笑一笑就去屙尿，只係眼睛完全冇離開過但丁嘅身體，個笑容令但丁諗返起當年想搞屎棍時嘅V。  
噢，今次真係仆街啦。

但丁本來以為維吉爾屙完尿，就會立即撲上嚟插佢，但係呢個淫賊唔止冇撲上嚟，仲好滋油咁坐咗在個屎塔到。「唔使理我喎，你繼續啦。」  
嘩，玩呢招？  
「係你叫㗎，咁我唔理你啦〜」諗起好耐冇同亞哥兩個人一齊，比亞哥咁樣望住嚟打飛機，突然間覺得有啲心肝噗噗跳。

而家竟然有ｄ害臊起黎，屌！點解啊！唔通因為亞哥係佢初戀咩？但係打飛機時有人喺旁邊睇住係有少少high，諗道呢ｄ野，但丁就好勤奮插佢個窿，同埋另一隻手搓緊自己嘅奶，眼神又望住亞哥，屌！佢嘅眼神係點，睇得咁出油！老仆街！

「你個仆街，想要就黎啊屌！」  
但丁忍唔住屌柒佢，點知維吉爾竟然話，「你打足十分鐘冇射，我就扑到你爽。」  
「十分鐘容乜易，咁你嚟比我吹喇叭，唔夠十分鐘射咗嘅話你就買一年份嘅披薩同埋草莓聖代比我食！」

「蠢，但丁，好撚蠢。」  
露出挑釁嘅笑容，維吉爾將佢用魔力造出果條褲消掉，然後將硬到發痛嘅大屌放在但丁面前，「細佬，記得講過嘅要算數，我已經想像到你之後比我屌到手騰腳震，喊住叫救命嗰蠢樣囉。」

但丁睇住亞哥條撚，嘩好Ｌ大支，真係值得一Ｊ。反正佢已經冇曬羞恥心喇，亞哥嘅碌棍可以當hot dog食，而家感覺應該加埋ｄ少少辣醬先得。所以但丁去左廚房攞黎墨西哥辣醬，似擠KY咁擠到條撚上。

當維吉爾睇住但丁將支辣醬倒係自己條啫時，佢心入面已經唔係WTF，而係想將細佬碎屍萬段！  
「仆你個街！細佬你係度搞乜撚嘢？」巴開枝辣醬時維吉爾嬲到手都魔人化。  
「等哥哥嘅啫啫仔好味啲囉~」但丁笑得非常之淫賤，然後就由頭開始好似嗒糖咁嗒，慢慢，慢慢一路又吸又舔，又用臼齒磨下磨下，對住哥哥碌大屌係咁進攻。  
講真其實係幾爽嘅，如果冇辣醬嘅話。  
不過反過來講，就冇咁容易射出嚟。維吉爾心諗，哼，細佬你今次輸硬啦。

但丁都係有少少後悔用左辣醬，因為亞哥好似辣到射唔出黎，屌，陰功！今次整蠱到自己喇！所以十分鐘一到，維吉爾就把但丁壓喺馬桶上，諗住要直接插入，但係但丁叫停。  
「你岩岩屙尿喎，唔好咁冇衛生！我唔想屁股生病！」

維吉爾覺得但丁真係愚蠢，根本唔理佢嘅抱怨，直接插入，仲勾起一邊嘴角話，「維吉爾兩分。」  
但丁而家感覺好嬲，「屌你——」未講完張嘴就比維吉爾嘅手指堵撚住。

「願賭服輸啊，細佬。」雖然維吉爾條巨屌依然感覺辣辣痛痛，但係冇嘢比打敗但丁更令佢覺得有滿足感，更何況依家但丁比佢撳住來插，仲插到又喊又震。跟住維吉爾學但丁啱啱對住塊鏡咁樣，將但丁對腳擘到大一大，要但丁睇住佢個屎忽點樣比佢條大屌搞到濕淋淋：「細佬，你睇睇你依家個慘慘樣，比平時好睇多囉。」睇住細佬唔甘心嘅表情，維吉爾真係覺得好撚爽，仲越插越快，插到個大屁股都紅曬。  
「嗚！人…渣！垃圾！你嗰仆街冚家剷…唔！」但丁依家超後悔落辣椒醬，因為果啲辣椒搞到佢好鬼痛，佢個變態禽獸大佬又對住個結腸係咁捅，搞到佢明明好痛又好撚爽，佢覺得自己就嚟上下都要噴奶啦。

點知維吉爾唔知喺邊度搵到支雞汁嚟，仲倒落埋佢個波添，「咩姐話乜都落得雞汁㗎，細佬。」  
「我屌你個臭西！你係咪返撚咗去八九十年代啊！咩姐個節目早就收撚左皮喇！」到底係邊個老坑會諗到雞汁？同埋佢係人啊孕婦啊落乜雞汁啊屌你！  
「唔知依家係邊個比我屌西啫。」講完又重重插入去。

「屌你啦！死人頭！！！你究竟識唔識落醬㗎！？  
落雞汁你係咪想鹹死你自己！？你已經夠鹹啦！  
要落就落士多啤梨加忌廉！！！起碼我都可以舔呀死蠢！！！」  
但丁一個火起來真係想爬起嚟去攞醬，但係維吉爾撳住佢唔肯放手，仲加碼揸住對奶係咁搓，似係想加餸咁喎。

但丁實在頂唔順自己身上陣雞味，當佢比維吉爾頂到射咗出嚟之後，佢終於忍唔住開口求饒：「亞哥當我認輸啦，當我求你你比我沖身同支士多啤梨醬比我啦！我唔要雞味啦我唔要呀嗚嗚嗚！」  
而維吉爾睇到細佬呢個喊包樣終於滿足，噢唔係，係唔忍心再刺激呢個大肚佬，終於肯放慢速度，順便叫出Yamato分身去攞支士多啤梨醬返嚟。  
之不過世事無完美，雖然Yamato分身係成功去咗攞嘢，但係佢攞嘅係維吉爾鐘意嘅蘋果醬。  
「「…………」」  
「反正都係果醬，我鐘意嘅當然更好。」  
「死開喇！我唔要！唔好倒落嚟！」

拒絕都冇用，從小就係咁。但丁而家全身都係蘋果占，屌，佢要士多啤梨啊！但丁忽然喊左，可能都係大左肚令佢情緒起伏大左。  
「點解喊啊？」維吉爾講呢句話嘅時，加快左抽插嘅速度。  
「屌你！可以笑的話，不會哭！」真係哭泣聲絕無意義啊屌。

但丁覺得好嬲，點解佢大左肚仲要食唔到想食嘅野？人都講要比孕婦食好野，點解佢亞哥咁小氣？諗到呢度，但丁悶左聲唔講話囉。  
「點解唔講野啊細佬。」維吉爾都發現左但丁安靜落黎，唔通冇食到士多啤梨咁火滾？「好喇，士多啤梨就士多啤梨，比左你啦！」  
維吉爾又讓Yamato去拿，但丁又期待又驚受傷害，佢唔知點解唱起「我偷偷看，偷偷望，我帶淚帶淚暗悲傷，我半帶驚惶，怕亞哥話變就變，不甘比我就咁淋甜醬～」  
「你up乜鳩？」  
「咁惡做乜喎。邊個叫你咁鐘意蝦我喎，我唔想大肚都比你哋大咗囉，想食啲鐘意嘅嘢又唔得，仲要日日比你哋屌，嗚嗚嗚QQ」但丁雖然都好鐘意扑嘢，但係日日係咁被人撳住嚟扑，始終都係會唔開心嘅。  
「你喊乜嘢姐，依家咪攞緊士多啤梨醬比你囉。」維吉爾睇住但丁扁曬嘴，知道佢真係嬲咗，反咗下白眼，總算停一停兼抱左兩下。  
「好啦，呵返呵返。細佬乖。」

正當維吉爾想呼喚Yamato返黎嘅時候，有另一個更沉重嘅腳步聲嘭嘭聲咁衝過來，原來係唔知道去咗邊度買麵包嘅尼祿終於返黎啦！咦？點解佢睇起來咁火滾嘅？睇真啲原來仲魔人化咗！！！  
「你呢死老坑！咁撚陰毒你搵Yamato跣鳩我！？好彩我識飛姐，唔識我咪仆硬街？噢，你同亞媽都幾好情趣喎？家下係咪扑得好爽？你就爽啦，難為我咋！！！」

但丁睇到尼祿咁興烚烚，好想問亞哥做過乜，但係又覺得有啲都係唔好問咁多比較好。

**Author's Note:**

> 太長了（仲要未寫完），商議後決定將VD部份先放出來！  
> 寫了好多廣東老歌梗www
> 
> 提過的歌曲或相關梗如下：  
> https://youtu.be/9JB6040e17U  
> https://youtu.be/XB9IithbUEU  
> https://youtu.be/GsthcUsNL-M  
> https://youtu.be/x8D9zm_wMcY?t=1155


End file.
